CC 2 : Bain nocturne
by mimi yuy1
Summary: Pourquoi Riffel impose-t-il à Cain des bains nocturnes lorsque ce dernier rentre de ses réceptions mondaines ? OS Yaoi.


Auteur : mimi yuy

Adresse : mimimuffins yahoo.fr

Source : Count cain

Genre : heu.. romance mais dénué de tout lime ou lemon gomen ''

Une one shot ultra courte et bien inutile issue de mon esprit torturé à la suite de la lecture d'un passage du volume 1 de Gold Child (comme quoi parfois, il en faut peu pour avoir des idées loufoques '')

Comme d'hab mise en page pourrie à dégouter d'écrire, alors si vous êtes patient, atendez samedi pour le lire sur mon site perso TT

**Bain nocturne**

Ce soir, moi Cain, héritier des Hargreaves, je viens de célébrer mon vingt et unième anniversaire.

Une fête somptueuse a donc été organisée dans le manoir où toute l'aristocratie londonienne était conviée pour l'occasion. Chacun redoublant d'originalité pour le choix de leur cadeau gorgé d'or et d'hypocrisie

On pouvait y trouver un buffet composé des meilleurs mets du pays et des meilleurs crus français.

Des cuisiniers engagés pour l'événement s'y préparaient depuis une semaine déjà.

Il y eu aussi un bal en mon honneur.

Où toutes les femmes en age de se marier se sont empressées à vouloir danser avec moi.

Alors j'ai joué mon rôle.

Fier, parfois arrogant, toujours galant, je les ai fait rêver l'espace d'une danse.

Une valse, un quadrille….

Les unes après les autres, je suis passé de main en main, de parfum en parfum.

Mais comme chaque soir, chaque jour qui passe, aucune d'entre elle n'a réussi à toucher mon âme.

Aucune.

Lasse de m'attendre, ma petite Mary m'a alors imposé de ne plus danser qu'avec elle, au cours de la dernière heure. Ultime sacrifice d'une nuit trop remplie.

Elle est douce, adorable, au visage de porcelaine et au cœur tendre, emplie d'amour à mon égard.

Mais elle reste ma sœur.

Accepter qu'il puisse exister d'avantage que cette relation entre elle et moi, serait rejouer la tragédie de mes parents. Un avenir qui ne me sciait guère. Alors peut-être qu'un jour, pour cette raison, je céderais aux demandes appuyées et sincères de ce « nécrophile » d'Oscar. 1

Quoiqu'il en soit, nos derniers invités sont enfin partis. Avec un tact que je me reconnais, j'ai réussi l'exploit de tous les renvoyer dans leur foyer sans que personne ne s'en sente offusqué, ni n'exprime le désir de rester chez nous. Mise à part peut-être ce pique assiette d'oscar, aujourd'hui, plus que jamais prétendant officiel de la douce Mary. Il me semble l'avoir aperçu gagner la chambre d'ami qui lui est offerte quand il est trop ivre d'amour ou de vin pour rentrer chez lui.

Il serait plus que temps que nous réglions ce problème. Maryweather est assez grande pour choisir une bonne fois pour toute. Mais je crois que cet état fait partie de leur vie à ces deux-là. Et je dois admettre qu'il ne me dérange pas tant que ca. Depuis le temps qu'il fouine ici, Oscar connaît aujourd'hui tous nos secrets. Or force est de constater qu'il a su garder une parfaite discrétion sur ces sujets. Alors je pense qu'il nous a prouvé, mériter sa chance.

« - Maître Cain… »

« - hm ? »

« - Votre bain est prêt. »

Je dois avouer que prendre un bain à l'aube n'est pas une occupation qui me plait particulièrement.

Je suis fatigué, les nerfs à fleur de peau face au trop plein d'hypocrisie induit par toute réunion mondaine.

Je n'ai qu'une envie, me laisser glisser dans les draps frais.

Sous la chaleur cumulée de bras aimants et de douces couvertures.

Mais chaque soir cela m'est interdit.

Je suis le maître de cette demeure.

Aujourd'hui même, aux yeux de la loi londonienne 2, j'ai obtenu, enfin, le statut d'Homme à part entière.

Plus besoin de tuteur.

L'argent et tous les biens des Hargreaves sont en mon entière possession.

Les affaires sont prospères et vivent d'elles même grâce aux bons soins de Riffel sur cette question.

De par sa fonction de majordome, il lui revenait de gérer le domaine jusqu'à ma complète majorité.

Ce qu'il a fait avec une efficacité dont je n'ai jamais douté.

Je suis un parti recherché et admiré malgré quelques excentricités, comme ma collection de poisons.

Et pourtant, il y a des instants comme celui-ci ou tout mon pouvoir, mon savoir et caractère m'est inutile.

« - Riff. »

« - Aucune chance d'y échapper maître Cain. »

Et le pire dans ces cas là. C'est qu'il suffit d'une seule seconde pour que je me noie dans ces yeux aux couleurs de l'azur et devienne aussitôt incapable d'imposer ma loi.

Ne lui facilitant toutefois pas la tache, je le laisse comme à l'habitude me déshabiller.

Alors comme toujours, professionnel jusqu'au bout, Riff détache un à un mes boutons de nacre.

Sans empressement, avec calme et régularité.

Puis ma chemise se laisse glisser de mes bras ballant et soudain amorphes.

Suivit par mon pantalon cintré et enfin le dernier rempart à ma complète nudité.

Pas un seul instant, je ne ressens de honte ou de gène face à ces yeux qui m'observent, s'assurant par quel miracle ma peau n'a pas encore été dévorée par ces donzelles affamée de chair fraîche que j'ai supporté la nuit durant. Décidé à ne faire aucun effort face à ce qu'il m'impose de son plein droit, je le laisse me porter jusqu'à l'immense baignoire.

Le commun des mortels, passé un certain age, est capable de s'occuper seul de lui-même.

Je n'ai donc pas nécessairement besoin de quelqu'un pour me langer comme un nouveau né.

Mais en ce petit matin, je suis trop lasse pour y voir autre chose que de simples conventions imposées par le « milieu » dans lequel nous vivons.

Un simple travail pour Riff.

Une tache qu'il exécute avec perfection.

Une tache qui fait de moi le maître et de lui l'esclave.

Du moins en apparence.

Car quand ses mains m'accompagnent dans l'eau, me frôlent plus qu'elles ne me touchent, je sens tout mon corps frissonner d'anticipation. Car il sait que cela va commencer.

Riff prend en main l'une des éponges végétale qui peuplent les lieux, l'imbibe de cette eau clair et savonneuse mais dénuée de tout parfum pour la presser au dessus de mes épaules.

Tel un rite sacré il ne change jamais l'ordre des choses.

Toujours la nuque en premier. Puis les bras qu'il me fait tendre tel un pantin de bois pour les recouvrir de cette mousse blanche.

Alors seulement il passe aux jambes.

Longues, fuselées, elles ne sont pas encore assez fortes et musclées pour un gentil homme de mon age.

Je ne suis pourtant plus aussi frêle qu'il y a quatre ans.

Je grandis et prend des formes moi aussi.

Mais au seul rythme que mon corps, traumatisé par le passé, accepte.

Vient alors l'insurmontable.

Lorsque les mains de Riff se rapprochent inexorablement des cuisses.

L'éponge s'insinue sur cette peau fine et sensible de l'entrejambe sans toutefois ne serait-ce que frôler mon sexe.

Il garde toujours un tel sérieux à cette étape, plus qu'aucune autre.

Riff est un homme et les hommes sont faibles dit-on.

Il faut croire que lui n'a pas ce genre de faiblesse.

Ou qu'il les cache avec perfection comme tout bon britannique conservant une nonchalance à toute épreuve.

Combien de fois par le passé ai-je tenté de le soudoyer à cet instant.

De me saisir de sa main pour là poser ou je désirais vraiment la sentir.

Mais cela ne fonctionne pas ainsi.

Et c'est bien là que l'on prend conscience de qui est le véritable seigneur des lieux.

Je ne dis pas qu'il n'a jamais succombé à l'appel de la chair dans cette salle de bain.

Qu'il n'a pas plongé habillé de son impeccable costume sombre dans la baignoire de marbre pour m'y rejoindre.

Oui, cela est arrivé plus que je ne pourrais le compter de mes deux mains.

Mais ces instants toujours trop rares, n'existent que par son bon vouloir.

Et ce soir, il n'en sera aucunement question.

J'ai appris à reconnaître les prémices d'un tel bonheur avec le temps.

Or ce soir, ce n'est pas un bain de complaisance.

Ce soir, l'acte est d'importance.

Alors je n'attise pas, laissant toutefois échapper un souffle rauque quand il entoure ma verge de son éponge avant de l'abandonner tout aussitôt.

Vient alors le torse.

Cette partie du corps qui recèle tout autant de faiblesse.

Il y passe toujours plus de temps que nécessaire.

Mais quoi d'étonnant à cela quand la suite est redoutée par nous deux.

….

A cet instant même où il ne fait que les effleurer, je les sens renaître.

Ces douleurs…

Ces brûlures liées à la déchirure de ma chaire sous les coups de fouet répétés des années durant.

Le symbole du seul amour paternel que j'ai connu.

Le symbole d'une union incestueuse dont je porte aussi les marques dans mes prunelles dorées.

Ceci fait, il rince abondamment mon corps, à moins qu'il ne ressente aussi le besoin de laver mes cheveux noirs.

Ce qui semble le cas ce matin.

Alors encore une fois, il masse plus qu'il ne frotte.

Une attention et une douceur toujours présentes dans le moindre de ses gestes et qui ne sont pourtant en rien comparables à des caresses.

Pas encore.

Pas tant que tout n'est pas entièrement terminé.

Me sortant finalement de l'eau sans aucune difficulté, il me pose sur le rebord de marbre.

Alors assit face à lui, il m'entoure d'une grande serviette pour m'éponger avec délicatesse.

Plus particulièrement mon dos.

Aucun frottement.

Jamais.

Il se contente de tamponner le coton épais sur chaque goutte d'eau s'écoulant jusqu'à l'échine pour qu'aucune déchirure ne vienne à blesser d'avantage ces cicatrices d'un autre temps, toujours si vives et si présentes en moi.

Le reste du corps en revanche.

Je crois qu'il prend un plaisir malsain à me frictionner la tête.

Avant de peigner ces cheveux emmêlés par son acte.

Mais si cette étape me fait râler, la première a le don pour me faire sourire.

Elle nous ramène à une décennie, lorsque enfant, il avait ainsi trouvé le moyen de me détourner de mon mal.

Il est un fait que l'on ignore une douleur faible face à une plus vive. Alors tandis qu'il m'arrachait les cheveux, j'oubliais progressivement ces blessures de mon dos que le savon mettait à vif.

Si la souffrance n'est plus comparable aujourd'hui, l'acte en lui même est resté inchangé.

Et je crois qu'il en sera ainsi jusqu'à la fin.

Entièrement sec, il m'habille d'un simple peignoir de soie.

Doux et glissant comme une seconde peau.

Et à cet instant, je sais que je peux.

Enfin.

Comme chaque jour de ma vie.

L'attente est la plus cruelle des obligations avec laquelle je me dois de vivre.

Alors que plus rien ne m'en empêche, je lie doucement, presque paresseusement mes bras autour de son cou pour mieux approcher mes lèvres fines et rosées telle celles d'une jouvencelle de son visage.

Le baiser qu'il m'offre est aussitôt profond.

Passionné.

Il l'attendait tout autant que moi.

Et je sais à cet instant, à ses doigts fins qui se meuvent différemment qu'un peu plus tôt sur ma peau qu'il n'est plus mon serviteur.

Celui qui répond au moindre de mes caprices.

L'homme prêt à toutes les servitudes aussi basses et inconvenantes soient-elles.

Non.

A cet instant, il n'est plus que l'homme que j'aime.

Mon amant.

Mon âme sœur.

Le frère incestueux que je n'ai jamais connu.

Le confident de mes peines.

Le médecin soignant mes maux physiques et les douleurs de mon âme.

Il est l'élixir de vie dont je ne pourrais me passer.

Il détient mon cœur entre ses mains.

Il le sait.

Je serais prêt à m'abaisser plus qu'il ne l'a jamais fait pour le garder à mes cotés.

Et peut-être est-ce parce qu'il en a la certitude qu'il n'en demande rien.

Me soulevant à nouveau dans ses bras, Riff m'entraîne dans notre chambre à coucher.

Celle-là même où ce matin, il m'a offert un réveil tardif et amoureux.

Une matinée d'extase et d'attention vouée à célébrer cet anniversaire qui nous rend enfin égaux aux yeux de la loi. Il n'existe plus de menace à se faire prendre car la justice n'a plus mot à dire sur notre relation et ma réputation n'est vraiment plus à une rumeur prête à mon sujet.

Passant la porte, nous entrons enfin dans la suite, nos lèvres toujours soudées les unes aux autres.

Elle est composée d'une chambre, d'un secrétaire, d'un petit salon mais aussi d'une quatrième alcôve, la plus petite. Celle normalement réservée au serviteur.

Elle est parfaitement meublée pour cet emploi.

Les servantes y changent même les draps chaque fin de semaine

A la différence prêt qu'ils ne servent que très rarement.

Si Riff dort à mes cotés chaque nuit durant depuis presque trois ans, il nous arrive dans un excès d'amour de ne pas réussir à atteindre cette partie des lieux à temps.

Alors parfois, nous profitons de l'étroitesse du petit lit pour nous blottir un peu plus encore l'un dans l'autre.

Finalement, je me sens allongé avec précaution tandis que ses lèvres se détachent sans pour autant me quitter.

Elles recouvrent toute ma peau, y laissant un sillon humide de sa salive.

Victime de ses caresses, j'étouffe.

Je me meurs d'amour dans ses bras.

Ses mains dénudent un peu plus mes jambes tandis que la ceinture de soie se relâche.

A cet instant, je tente bien de faire un geste pour lui rendre une infime part de ce plaisir qu'il m'offre.

Je ne veux plus voir cette veste cintrée qui lui siée pourtant à merveille.

Je veux sentir sa peau sur ma peau.

Goûter sa chair, l'enivrer de mes baisers.

Mais je me trouve subitement stoppé.

Ses mains à présent fermes, presque dures, m'empêchent de le toucher.

Ce soir, il est le maître.

Il ordonne et je m'incline.

Je sais pourquoi, il réagit ainsi.  
Tout comme je connais l'exacte raison de ces bains nocturnes qu'il m'impose à chaque retour de ces soirées qui tardent toujours à se finir.

Il refuse de sentir leurs odeurs sur moi.

Leurs parfums de fleurs.

Rose, violette ou jasmin.

Il ne veut qu'une seule fragrance sur ma peau.

La sienne.

Riff ne possède rien au monde.

Aucun bien matériel.

Aucun argent personnel qu'il n'ait pas encore offert à des œuvres de charité.

Il n'a rien.

Certains diraient même qu'il n'est rien.

Et pourtant, il possède tout.

Mon sceau, ma signature, l'emprise totale sur ma fortune.

Mais surtout mon âme, mon corps, mon cœur….

Tout cela et plus encore.

Est-ce que cela suffit ?

Il faut croire que oui.

Mais l'amour a pour ombre la jalousie.

Celle ressentit à me voir aller de bras en bras auprès de ces femmes toutes plus entreprenantes, aguichantes et amoureuses. Elles se collent à moi, me touchent, me supplient de les faire tournoyer le temps d'une danse.

Je leur offre tour à tour, ces accolades, ces baises mains et autre flirte qu'elles me demandent et que la société m'impose de leur rendre.

Mais leurs baisers ont goût de fiel.

Leurs caresses me meurtrissent d'avantage qu'une ortie en fleur.

Rien ni personne n'équivaut à la moindre de ses étreintes.

Son seul regard sur moi suffit à me donner la force de vaincre notre éloignement physique.

Alors comme presque chaque soir, aux lueurs de ce sentiment puissant qu'il m'exprime par ces gestes impatient, passionnés et non moins dénués de tendresse à mon égard, je m'offre à lui tout entier.

Car il est le seul.

Le seul….

…. que j'aime.

FIN

Inutile, pas génial, sans intérêt mais Dieu qu'elle m'aura prise la tête cette fic -- Impossible de penser à autre chose tant que je ne l'avais pas écrite -- Ceci étant fait, je passe à ma one shot sur fruits basket v

1 C'est une méchanceté pour Oscar qui convoitait déjà Maryweather quand elle était plus jeune.

2 A l'époque (et jusqu'à très récemment) la majorité absolue (21ans) est nécessaire pour ce qui est possession de bien immobiliers ou autre truc de ce genre (comme se présenter à une élection en tant que candidat etc..)

mimi yuy


End file.
